Watchpoint Hours
by Eldergi
Summary: We all know what happens in the missions that the Overwatch Team goes out on. But what happens whilst they are relaxing in between missions, off-duty at the various watchpoints? Rated T for Bad Language and Violence. Don't do either in public please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for choosing to read this fanfiction of mine. It's my third one, so I'm not that good yet, but I hope you enjoy it. Before I begin though I need to make some points.**

 **This is not an entire story. Probably 90% of these chapters will be oneshots, the others being maybe two parters.**

 **There will be no lemons in this story, but there may be hints at pairings at some point.**

 **In this Fanfiction, heroes like Junkrat, Roadhog, Lucio, DVa and Mei, aka, the Characters which aren't really part of Overwatch will have joined up. The only two characters which will not be appearing are Widowmaker and Reaper, due to them being in Talon, Overwatch's sworn enemy. Although I might make a few chapters featuring them, so do not worry, Widow/Reaper fans!**

 **This fic shall be set in the present day, aka, when the actual game takes place. So Jack Morrison will be Soldier: 76.**

 **Finally, I am open to suggestions for chapters you would like to see. Don't worry, I don't bite. And I won't judge either.**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Overheated!**

 _ **Watchpoint: Gibraltar, 12:52 PM**_

It was a scorching hot day at the Watchpoint. Now, normally, 24 degrees would not be that much of a big deal, due to the high quality air conditioning the base had. However, of all the days in late June, it just happened to act up today. Now, the entire base was left without air conditioning, and slowly all of its inhabitants were melting away.

Well, not all of them. Being omnics, the robotic monk Zenyatta and the ever-curious Bastion had cooling systems in their metal shells. Although neither of them were happy. Zenyatta was just about holding onto his artificial sanity, due to the constant complaining of his 'Organic' team-mates, and Bastion's bird friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh... Of all the times I actually want rain to follow me from Britain…" spoke a feminine voice with a cockney accent. Leaning back on the sofa in the Rec Room, looking almost ready to melt into a puddle was none other than Tracer. She was hoping to ignore the heat by watching some telly, but even the telly couldn't block out the heat.

Next to her was DVa, the professional and world famous Korean gamer girl. She was also looking ready to melt into a puddle… "O M G… This heat is O P…" she complained in her 'Gamer Speak' as she stared into a handheld device. "Oi, Y'big fat lard, you going to share that paddling pool any time soon?" shouted Tracer across the room at Roadhog. He was sitting in a tiny paddling pool, decorated with pictures of rubber duckies, that was far too small for the hulking Australian. The Masked Aussie simply shook his head, causing Tracer to sigh in annoyance.

"I hate Winston for sending out Mei on a mission…" the Londoner sighed.

It was true. Mei, the only one with a solution to beating the heat, aka her Climate Controlling gear, had been sent out on a mission to Lijang Tower in China. Apparently Talon activity had been picked up there. Alongside her was Lucío, the Brazilian world-class music artist, Junkrat, the mentally insane explosives expert, Zarya, the Russian Athlete, Hanzo, the rather attractive Japanese man with the bow, and Pharah, the Egyptian woman with the rocket launcher.

Roadhog simply shrugged and sighed. He missed his little buddy Junkrat. With a huff, he got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen, trying to find something cool to drink. To both Tracer's and DVa's surprise, the Paddling Pool had somehow become stuck to his butt. "Well… There goes that idea…" sighed DVa.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base, out in the training grounds, Reinhardt was attempting another way to ignore the weather. Exercise.

The large German man was constantly doing push-ups and sit-ups on the same spot, counting the numbers in between heavy gasps for air. He was trying his best to block out the heat. Winston however, who was also in the training courtyard, seemed to have just given up. No longer wearing his armour, opting only for a pair of gorilla sized shorts, he laid there in a tractor tire which hung from a tree in the ground, half-asleep. He could very much hear Reinhardt's efforts from where he was lying, and honestly, he didn't mind it. _"Still beats Athena nagging me at all hours of the day…"_ he thought to himself.

It was however, the heat that he did mind, and he was still beating himself up mentally over the fact that he had sent out Mei on a mission. Must've been the biggest mistake of his life. Other than choosing Peanut Butter over catching a falling Pharah a few weeks ago during a training drill. That was the biggest chewing out he'd ever had in weeks! His ears were still ringing…

The Scientist opened his eye briefly, looking beyond Reinhardt. He could spot both Mercy and Symmetra lying backwards on deck chairs, both in their bathing suits, making the most of the sun. Symmetra seemed to be snoozing, but from what he could see, Mercy had her eyes on Reinhardt.

More specifically, Mercy had her eyes on Reinhardt's toned and muscular arms. Reinhardt had them exposed due to him only wearing a tank top, a pair of cargo pants, and a simple pair of boots.

" _Could she…? No… I don't think so…"_ Winston thought to himself again. He then simply laid back and dreamt of Peanut Butter as he dozed off in the brutal summer sun again.

* * *

"Gah… Blasted machine…!" said an angry voice. The sound of a hammer clinking against a metal surface was heard. Torbjorn was hard at work trying to fix the A.C. Control. He took a step back from the central unit situated in a room next to the control room of the base and sighed. No matter what he did, the A.C would not work!

The Swedish Dwarf was reaching his limits, running out of ideas. He had tried re-setting the system, run a diagnostics test for viruses, which came up blank… "Bah! I'm going to kill that blasted ape… Mei would be a lifesaver right about now."

Suddenly, the room to the door opened. "Chirr…?" whirred a mechanical sound. The Dwarf turned to spot Bastion entering the room. _"Great… How could this get any worse…"_ Torbjorn thought to himself. The omnic wandered around the room, looking high and low for something. It passed by the dwarf numerous times, not really paying attention to him. The Dwarf kept his eyes fixed on the omnic, highly distrustful of it.

" _Wait a second…"_

The Dwarf had an idea. He'd hopped off the stool he was working from, and slowly crept up on Bastion. He reached for the panel on the Omnic's back, carefully opening it. Luckily, the omnic did not notice. Eyes glancing around the inner workings of the robot, he soon found what he was looking for. The Cooling System. He quickly snuck back to his toolbox and grabbed some cables, Plugging the first ends into the central unit, and then returned to the omnic, praying silently that the curious robot hadn't turned around.

"Alright… Now stay still…" the engineer said in a low voice. Quickly, he plugged in the cables into Bastion's cooling system.

"Whreeeee!" the omnic's eye widened in utter surprise.

"Uh… Oh…" The Dwarf said quietly.

* * *

Roadhog stomped down the hall, paddling pool still glued to his butt. He was quietly humming to himself from behind the mask as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew there was a fresh can of cola still left in the fridge and he wanted it. He just had to be quick about it, or DVa would get to it first. Luckily, as far as he knew, she was still in the rec room with Tracer.

Oh the things he'd do to get that life-saving drink right about now! If someone drank it, he'd probably start to rip someone's stomach open with his rusty hook in the goriest-

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Torbjorn as he bolted past the large Australian. Roadhog blinked. Why was he running?

A series of stomping and angry whirring noises were his answer, as soon after, Bastion quickly pursued Torbjorn, his eye turned red, and his arms straight out in front of him, aiming to destroy the dwarf!

Roadhog blinked again. Why was he even watching this when he could be enjoying the cola in the fridge? He shrugged before going along in his way.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base, McCree was poking around the storage room. Hopefully nobody was watching the camera in the top corner of the room. "Where is it…" he muttered to himself. He continued to root around the various boxes, before he spotted something beyond the shelf, not what he was looking for, but better.

"Sweet mother of…" he quietly squealed in surprise, as he ran towards it. It was an old dusty A.C. unit! He'd hit the jackpot. "Forget the smokes, I'm taking this baby to the Mess Hall…!" he loudly exclaimed to himself.

KNOCK KNOCK.

McCree turned to the closed door of the supply room, gulping. Had he been discovered?

"Hello? Are you in there, Young McCree?" spoke a harmonic but robotic voice. It was Zenyatta.

"Uh… Yep!" he quickly responded, already sweating twice as fast. Zenyatta wouldn't benefit from this AC unit, but surely he'd spill the beans to the others!

"Alright." The monk responded. "I was just making sure."

"Thanks for the concern, I guess…" he mumbled. _"I want this baby to myself. No way I'm letting anyone else in on this… Just got to grab a root beer from the fridge…"_

He heaved up the unit, it was heavy, but still light enough to carry. He carried it down the hall, being very cautious. Soon enough however, he made it to the Mess Hall.

* * *

Roadhog had just stomped into the Kitchen. Spotting the fridge, it was open, and he could see the cola bottle in it. However, Soldier 76 and Genji were currently sitting infront of the fridge. "Ugh… I tell you Shimada, this is not working. It was a nice suggestion, but it's not as good as the real thing."

"Sate… watashi ga tameshimashita…" the cyborg spoke in his native language accompanied by a deep sigh. He shook his head in disappointment. "I have failed you, 76."

"No, Do not feel ashamed, Shimada! You will succumb to the heat!" said 76 as he grabbed Genji and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The madness was quickly prevented as two rather large gloved hands separated the two. Roadhog pushed both Soldier and Genji aside, before reaching into the fridge, grabbing the cola and instantly leaving the kitchen. The two looked at each other before shrugging. Roadhog then stomped into the mess hall, and spotted McCree, who had just plugged in the AC unit and was already enjoying the relief. Roadhog looked on furiously as he stomped up to the cowboy.

"Oi." He said beneath his mask. McCree turned and looked at the large man. "Git your own, Porkchop. This-un's mine." He said as he smirked at Roadhog. Roadhog then gently placed his bottle of cola down on the table, before cracking his knuckles, he'd had enough of this jerk hogging up the AC unit. Roadhog then ran forward and slung a heavy-handed left hook at the cocky cowboy. McCree quickly rolled away before returning to kick at the Australian man's shins.

"What's all the commotion out here?!" yelled 76 as he walked out of the Kitchen, instantly spotting both Roadhog and McCree going at each other's throats. He also spotted the A.C. unit, glancing towards it. "Hey! That's mine!" he yelled before charging at the commotion, joining in on the fight! Genji swiftly followed, but instead of fighting, he snuck forward and tried to grab the A.C unit.

"Oi!" shouted Roadhog again, as he spotted the cyborg trying to sneak away with the unit. Whilst getting uppercut by 76, he slung his hook out, grappling Genji around the waist. "Agh!" was all the Cyborg could shout before he got yanked off the A.C and pulled into the commotion.

At the same time. Tracer walked in, only to spot the four men going at eachother's throats. A small paddling pool bounced out of the comical fighting cloud, and rolled to rest against the wall. She instantly ran off, attempting to reach the control room. She blinked around the corners, blinked through Torbjorn and Bastion, and even recalled when she went the wrong way. Eventually she made it, and busted into the door, instantly reaching the PA system, and speaking loudly into the microphone.

"Fight breaking out in the Mess Hall over AC unit! Fight breaking out in the Mess Hall over AC unit!" she spoke frantically. Wait… AC unit? Instantly, she kicked herself for not realising quicker, and then instantly sprinted back through the halls to the Mess Hall.

* * *

"Fight breaking out in the Mess Hall over AC unit! Fight breaking out in the Mess Hall over AC unit!"

Winston jolted up after hearing this with a grunt, pulling his furry thumb from his mouth. He sucked his thumb in his sleep? Luckily nobody noticed, he glanced over to the others in the courtyard. Symmetra had left, leaving Mercy and Reinhardt.

"A Fight? COUNT ME IN!" boomed the german man, as he instantly got up and bolted for the mess hall, through the door. He almost took the entire frame with him as he crashed through the door. Mercy sighed and swiftly followed, she knew that there would be injuries to deal with. "Wait, Dumkopf!" she screeched as she got up and went in swift pursuit.

Winston also slipped out of his tire, and bounded through the training ground, although he leaped up to the roof, and opted to travelling to the skylight of the Mess Hall.

* * *

"Fight breaking out in the Mess Hall over AC unit! Fight breaking out in the Mess Hall over AC unit!" DVa looked up from her handheld. Symmetra had joined her in the Rec Room, but wasn't going to be there for long. DVa quickly dropped her handheld, not even caring if the device had been damaged, she instantly moved for the door. Symmetra saw this and grabbed DVa, pulling her away, before slipping out the door infront of her! "O M G! That cheese! Ugh!" screeched DVa as she ran in hot pursuit of Symmetra, bent on pure revenge.

* * *

"Fight breaking out in the Mess Hall over AC unit! Fight breaking out in the Mess Hall over AC unit!"

Zenyatta looked up at the PA speaker in the hall. He deeply sighed before slowly moving to Mess Hall to assess the damage. He quickly made it there, but upon looking at the current situation, it was enough to cause him to gasp in shock. Reinhardt has just burst through the WALL. Yes, the WALL.

"Hahahaaagh!" he yelled as he body-slammed into the group. Mercy looked through the hole in the wall in utter shock.

"Knock it off, all of you!" she shouted. However, Roadhog saw this threat, and instantly hooked her into the fighting, causing the Swiss' fighting instinct to kick in. She instantly dived across the fighting to start throttling the large Australian. The big man started squealing, taken off guard by the woman's surprising strength. Winston had also burst in the skylight, raining shattered glass onto the group, attempting to rescue the AC unit. Suddenly, Tracer blinked into the room, and instantly bolted to kitchen in a blue blur, returning with a frying pan, she instantly blinked into the fighting, trying to pry Winston's hands off the AC unit by hitting them with said pan.

Meanwhile, Zenyatta was pushed aside as Symmetra and DVa squabbled their way into the room. Zenyatta watched in horror as they both merged with the fighting. Reinhardt quickly threw Genji out with a roar of laughter, before picking him up at the head and beginning to try to crush his head, whilst the cyborg tried to pry the gargantuan fingers off his form. "GYAAAAGHAAHAAAHAAAAAGH!"

Mercy was now being held up by Roadhog whilst McCree tries to sling punches at both of them, Mercy was able to dodge the punches, causing Roadhog to lose his grip on the Swiss, before Mercy kicked McCree where it hurt. "SWEET MOTHER OF-Oof…" he shouted as he then curled down in a defensive position, clutching his wounded pride.

Zenyatta started to tremble, his eyes starting to flicker…

DVa was currently holding 76 in a headlock whilst Symmetra chain slapped the American vigilante in the face. "Ow! Knock. It. Off. This. Hurts!" he whined at the Indian lady. "Shut up!" she screeched with the strength of a harpy.

Zenyatta began to gather energy, his eyes glued shut.

Winston was now constantly trying to grab Tracer and keep her still, as the mad brit blinked around him, constantly hitting him with the pan. Tracer then swung the pan and hit Winston across the face, shattering his glasses.

"Whoops… Uh… Sorry Big Guy…!" said Tracer to the ape. Winston was glaring at the brit, looking ready to burst from rage.

Zenyatta's prayer orbs started gathering around his head, and glowing a bright blue colour.

Winston roared in ferocious fury, grabbing the AC unit. He picked it up and threw it with all of his might at Tracer. Tracer blinked out of the way, and the AC unit soared through the air past her, colliding heavily with the still standing Roadhog, who got struck by the unit. The Unit was utterly destroyed, and Roadhog collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Winston then flipped a table out of pure rage, almost hitting Mercy, who ducked out of the way. "Agh!" she screeched.

Zenyatta had enough. He unleashed all 6 of his prayer orbs into the group, causing a massive blue explosion, which sent everyone in the mess hall flying backwards and leaving them stunned!

"Waaagh! Stop chasing me yae bucket of bolts!" screamed Torbjorn, he had been running away from Bastion for almost half an hour now, and he was sure that the robot hadn't given up. Turning a corner, he ended up back where he started running. The room in which the Central Unit was situated in. He was doomed, there was only one way in. Maybe he could…

"Zz… Zweee….!" Came angry whirrs from Bastion as he stomped in the way of the door. "Ach! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!" weeped the Dwarf. Bastion grabbed his head, and turned his face towards the AC unit. The omnic began to slam the Dwarf's head into the AC unit at slow intervals. "Zwee! Chee! Blee!" whirred out Bastion as he did so.

Everyone in the Mess Hall was starting to recover from Zenyatta's surprise attack. They stared at the omnic with fear in their eyes. Zenyatta's forehead which is normally dotted with blue lighs, is now dotted with red ones, and a cold, evil aura is beginning to emanate from the robot.

(WARNING: This next scene will contain a large amount of No-No words. If you are offended by such words, I suggest you stop reading.)

"YOU…" spoke Zenyatta.

"YOU ARE ALL INCOMPETENT NITWITS WHO ARE MORE DUMBER THAN FUCKING ROCKS!" Zenyatta screeched. He turned and pointed at Roadhog. "YOU ARE THE DUMBEST OF THEM ALL YOU FAT RETARDED OBESE GREASED UP PIECE OF ROADKILL." Zenyatta turned to point at Reinhardt. "YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST BATTLE-HUNGRY TRIGGER HAPPY ASSHAT EVER, AND YOUR RETARDED CLASSIC MUSIC SOUNDS SO MUCH LIKE A CAT CHOKING ON A PAIR OF BAGPIPES THAT IT IS ALMOST AS BAD AS LUCÍO'S MUSIC."

* * *

On the ORCA, Overwatch's flying transport ship, Lucio slumped down on his chair, suddenly looking like he'd been kicked in his groin.

* * *

CLANG CLANG CLANG. "Zweee… Bleeep! Bzzwhirr kzz BOOP!" exclaimed Bastion as he continued to smash the long unconscious Torbjorn's forehead into the machine. Still very much angry.

CLANG. Suddenly, the machine's warnings stopped. It started whirring up, and working! Cool air started to flood the room. And it was starting to fill the other rooms too.

"YOU MOVE MORE THAN A SCHIZOPHRENIAC, YOU ALWAYS LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE A SEIZURE, AND YOU REQUIRE MORE PEANUT BUTTER THAN-"

Whirrrr…

The AC had finally come back on, interrupting Zenyatta's anger spree. He looks around in shock, as his red eyes turn back to blue. Standing in the chaos of it all, everyone shudders at the Omnic Monk as he collects himself.

"Ahem…" he speaks up. "The Iris requires me to… uh… Release my anger once in a while… or… uh… discord clouds my mind and- Oh look, the others have returned!" he points out to Mei, Lucio, Zarya, Hanzo, Pharah and Junkrat, all of them having returned to the watchpoint after a successful mission. Everyone looked, when they looked back, Zenyatta was gone.

"Blimey, this place looks like the outback! I love it!" exclaimed Junkrat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Physical Game and Winston's Shame**

 _ **Watchpoint: Gibraltar, 10:31 PM**_

* * *

It was here at last, Physical Day. Everyone knew that it was coming, and everyone dreaded it. All of the team was piled into the same waiting room, waiting patiently for their doom inside that dreaded room over through the double doors.

Mercy was hard at work in said room, making sure that everything was ready for the coming storm, preparing vaccines, making sure all of her equipment is in order. Just because medical technology is highly advanced, it doesn't mean that the occasional bug or virus would worm its way into your blood and cause you to spend half of the day in the bathroom, upchucking your stomach contents into a porcelain bowl.

The Swiss Doctor grabbed her clipboard and noted the list of names on it. Everyone, except herself, Bastion, Zenyatta; the latter two being omnics and not really benefitting from a physical, were on this list. Reading down on said list, she noted who was first.

"Mei-Ling-Zhou?" she said as she pushed the door open. Mei noted this and got up from her seat next to Lucio and calmly walked to the door. Everyone stared in awe on how calm she was. Junkrat was the first to speak up. "Oi, she's feeling **cool** about the entire ordeal, eh?" he said with a pun. Earning snickers from various members of the team and a few sighs of annoyance from the others.

Roadhog simply grunted and rolled his eyes behind his mask. He didn't like it when his smaller companion made puns like that, they were not funny at all. He casually grabbed a magazine labelled 'Girlfriend'. Oddly enough it was a magazine for teenage girls, something that DVa would be interested in, if not for the invention of StarCraft.

Reinhardt leant down to Hanzo who was sitting beside him to hear him out. "What goes on in that monster's head…?" the elder Shimada brother spoke in a soft, hushed tone. Reinhardt didn't respond, He simply shrugged with a very worried look on his face.

Moments later, Mei returned from the medical room, with a bright pink lollipop in her hand, that Roadhog looked up at. "Oi." He nudged Junkrat.

"Oi? Whats up, Bud?" spoke the smaller of the two Junkers. Roadhog simply pointed at the Lollipop that Mei was carrying. "Y'gotta be kiddin' mate… Tha's a girly thing." Roadhog frowned beneath his mask and then slumped back in his chair with a deep sigh.

* * *

"Reinhardt Wilheim!" shouted Mercy through the door this time.

Reinhardt's heartbeat dropped upon hearing this name. He sat in his chair trembling. "Nein, Ziegler! I will not!" he shouted, voice clearly lined with pure terror. He received looks of sympathy from the various others in the room. Everyone was aware of Reinhardt's iatrophobia and how it caused the usually bravest man in the world to become more terrified than a cat being chased by a dog.

"Reinhardt, stop pussing out, we need to do this!" Mercy shouted again, this time, angrily.

"Nein! You will never take me alive!" the German man defiantly shouted. The large hulk struggled to squeeze out of the chair he was in. Whilst some in the waiting room found his futile struggle rather hilarious, others were sympathetic for him. Reinhardt eventually resorted to prying the armrests off the chair, which caused him to slip free, but he stumbled forward from the struggle, almost flattening Zarya. "Man up, coward!" she shouted with her deep bellowing voice. Which caused the large german man to turn on his heel very quickly and bolt right for the door. But before he could reach it...

"Reinhardt! I have Currywurst!" shouted Mercy.

"C-Currywurst...?" spoke the giant, seemingly calmed almost instantly, and looking more excited.

"Ja! It is in here...! You just have to come..." responded the doctor in a soothing tone. Reinhardt slowly crept through the waiting room awkwardly, he was still terrified, but currywurst was at stake, and he had to take the risk and go for the currywurst, for it was too damn good!

"So... Where is Currywurst...?" he said finally, as he reached the door. Without warning, Mercy drew a syringe and stabbed Reinhardt's arm with said syringe. "I lied." she spoke with an emotionless tone. Reinhardt instantly tried to run but his legs gave out under him. Instead he resorted to screaming out and slamming his fists, practically causing the entire watchpoint to suffer as if an earthquake was happening. "NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! HAVE MERCY! MERCYYYYYYYY... Waaaghaaghaaaaaaa..." he screeched as he was dragged inside the physical room.

Reinhardt's muffled screams of agony could be heard through the door, as well as a few loud thuds and the sounds of medical equipment being hit away. A loud crash thundered through said door moments later, causing Tracer to jump. "Aw. Poor fella." she spoke with a sympathetic voice whilst looking at the door. She then turned her gaze to the gentle giant beside her. Winston was sitting in an old tractor tire he had dragged in reading some form of book. "Whatcha readin' there?" she said out of curiousity.

"Huh? Oh. It's just an old novel I found. Not really that interesting, but something to pass the time." spoke the gruff voice that was Winston's. Suddenly all of the waiting room's inhabitants had turned to the door. Reinhardt's screams of terror had returned. It was highly inaudible but you could really tell the man was having a freakout. "Heh. I don't see what the issue is." said Winston.

"You know, I think Mercy finally got a hold of the veterinary supplies." spoke Tracer. Winston's eyes shot wide open and all of the colour drained from his face. He knew that was bad news. Tracer giggled. "Oh don't worry, big fella. I don't think you're going to get neutered." she said. Little did Winston know however, is that it was going to be far, far worse.

"Nein... NEIN! NO MORE, MERCY!" said Reinhardt, as he burst through the door, strapped to a table, in nothing but a pair of his Hasselhoff themed boxers. He was hopping his way out, and the table looked like it had been ripped out of the ground. He hopped through the room, knocking chairs aside, before busting through the exit door, taking parts of the doorframe and wall with him as he did so.

"Damn, he moves fast." commented Lucío.

"Nein, Reinhardt...! Agh... Oh well, I was pretty much finished with him anyway... Aleksandra Zaryanova?" said Mercy as she came out of the door. Zarya quickly got up from her seat and walked towards the doctor, not nearly as scared as Reinhardt.

* * *

One by one, the various members of Overwatch went into the room, and came out around five minutes afterwards. It got to the point where only Winston was left in the room now. Roadhog walked out of the room with the biggest, pinkest lollipop ever, and even though his face was concealed by a mask, you could tell the mystery man that he had the widest grin on his face.

"Winston?" shouted Mercy.

Winston placed down the novel he was reading and then stretched out his legs before getting out of his tire and stomping his way through the door. The first thing he saw was the remains of the usual table you'd sit on so Mercy could run physical tests on you. It was gone. So Winston had just resorted to sitting on the floor, as he slipped slowly out of his suit, leaving him only in his ape-sized boxers. "Ready, Doc." sighs Winston. He was worried about this moment, but Tracer had managed to re-assure him enough.

"Now now, Winston, Stay still so I can check your heart rate." said the doctor in a soothing tone, she placed the stethoscope on Winston's chest, who winced at the cold metal touch. "Okay, Heart-rate sounds good but- Wait..." Mercy had spotted something.

Winston felt an impending sense of doom. "Winston, I thought I dealt with this wound? Why has it re-opened?" said Mercy, pointing to a slightly infected wound of Winston's, on the side of his torso.

"Uh... I might have been biting at it. Instincts." said the gentle giant, with a guilty look on his face. Mercy sighed in disappointment. Now, Winston. We know what we need to do about this. Mercy went over to a box in the corner and pulled out something. Suddenly, Winston lost all the colour in his face and his eyes widened at the sight of it. "Oh, No. Mercy, please, not one of those!" he said, a mix of terror. "Well, i'm sorry Winston, but you're going to need to wear this, or i'm going to throw out all of your Peanut Butter."

"NOOOOOOoooooooo...!" boomed the Gorilla.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the physicals had ended, and everyone was healthy according to Mercy. The team was now doing their own things around the base. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Lucio and Tracer had all seated around a table in the Mess Hall. Reinhardt had recovered from his earlier panic attack, but Mercy's table was still strapped to his back and the hulking man still sat there in his boxers. He didn't seem to mind though, he was happy to be out of that hellhole.

"Reinhardt, you gonna take that table off, Love?" spoke up Tracer as she picked at some fish and chips with a cheap fork. Seems she had nipped off to the chippy after the physical.

"Nevah! This table is strong, and I am strong! I think I shall get along well with it, despite our past!" the man boomed, voice full of pride. Lucío rolled his eyes. "I cannot even take you seriously Reinhardt. Why of all the pair of Boxers would you choose to have Hasselhoff ones?" the musician said.

"Bah! You kids today wouldn't know style if it snuck up behind you and snapped your neck..." the German waved off. "Ach, don't listen to him, Reinhardt." spoke the Dwarf beside him. "We can go to the pub later just down the road after this, aye?" Torbjorn liked the pub. Maybe it was the relationship most Dwarves and Beer had.

Suddenly, Winston walked in. He was back in his suit, but there was something different about him.

"Winston! What is that around your head!?" pointed out Reinhardt. Winston sighed deeply and took a seat at the end of the table. "It's a cone of shame. Mercy says I keep biting my wound." Tracer, Lucio and Torbjorn struggled to hold back laughter, until Reinhardt glared at them all. Nobody at this point in time wanted to be hit across the head with a massive iron table strapped to Reinhardt's back. "Why not take it off big fella?" asked Tracer.

"I can't. She has my Peanut Butter held at gunpoint." the gorilla sighed again, a very sombre look on his face.

* * *

Winston had to have the cone on for a week, he wasn't allowed outside, he couldn't have peanut butter, and most of all, nobody except Reinhardt would cut him some slack. All he did was sulk in his room upstairs. The only time he did leave was to head to the mess hall and grab food. However this time, it was Zenyatta's turn to cook. The Omnic Monk actually cooked really well, but agents such as Torbjorn and Junkrat would refuse to eat it.

Luckily, when Winston had snuck into the hall, he opted to sitting next to Reinhardt. It was six days since he had the cone on, and he was going to be able to take it off tomorrow. Reinhardt had managed to ditch the table strapped to him, and was back in his normal casual clothing. Winston sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, after lifting his glasses. "I don't think I can stand another day of this, Reinhardt. It's impossible to sleep, and i'm starving for peanut butter." complained the gorilla. "Winston, Don't be so sad, Zenyatta has made the ultimate curry here! It is almost as good as currywurst. Try it!" said the man as he handed the Ape a fork, Winston reached down to Reinhardt's plate and took a healthy scoop up Curry with the fork and ate it.

"So? What you think? Is good, ja?"

Winston simply nodded with a small smile. "Yes, I've not actually tasted curry before, but this is really good!" Reinhardt patted his back and laughed. "Good! Now there is Karaoke going on, I'm going to go and sing some Hasselhoff!" said the man as he got up.

Winston's deep frown returned to his face. He had suffered enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies if this chapter is not as good as the first. Have not been feeling well these past few days, However, i've still got a few more ideas for oneshots here.**

 **In the next chapter, Lucio might form an unexpected temporary alliance with Junkrat. That cannot be good!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
